The present invention relates to a method for imparting permanent press characteristics to textile articles and more particularly relates to a process wherein the permanent press characteristics are obtained by applying to the textile article an ultra-violet or electron beam radiation curable monomer or prepolymer.
Permanent press characteristics have long been sought for textile articles to enable a crease to be applied to a textile article, particularly to articles of clothing, in such a way that the crease will remain in the textile article despite use or washing of the article. Currently available methods for imparting permanent press characteristics have been only partially successful.